beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters (video game)
Beyblade: Metal Masters, known as "Metal Fight Beyblade: Choujou Kessen! Big Bang Bladers ( , Metal Fight Beyblade: Showdown at the Summit! Big Bang Bladers)" in Japan, is the fourth installment in the Beyblade: Metal saga video game series for the Nintendo DS. Originally entitled "Beyblade: Metal Masters - Nightmare Rex", this video game adapts the story based on the TV series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on December 10, 2010 in Japan and came with the exclusive Nightmare Rex SW145SD. It would later be released internationally on November 15, 2011 and came in five different versions; four of them included with a different Beyblade. The Beyblades were Nightmare Rex SW145SD, Bakushin Susanow 90WF, Vulcan Horuseus 145D, and Ultimate Gravity Destroyer GB145S Stamina Ver. The game takes place after the "Beyblade World Championship" tournament that occurred in the anime and follows a new tournament of the same name where each Blader in the game receives a letter from a mysterious person named Agito to enter, in order to determine the best Blader at a place called "Dyna Cemetery". Players select a Blader to battle as and fight in four rounds with two matches each to win the tournament. Overview This entry of the Beyblade video games has a similar format. Players duke it out while Beyblading on the Nintendo DS. It features over 30 characters to play as, 37 characters to battle, and 2-player versus mode via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Players can utilize Special Moves from the anime in-game via voice commands as well as having the ability to enter codes found on Hasbro Beyblades that will allow players to use its parts in the game. official Summary You stand in an imposing arena, face-to-face with your competitor, Bey in hand. You know his reputation. He's never lost a battle; he always crushes his opponents with pure brutality; there is not a trace of fear in his eye. Though beads of sweat roll down your face from exertion, you are equally fearless. You have a secret weapon that no one could expect — a game-changing combo attack that could blow the reigning champ right out of the arena. Could you become the next Master of Beyblade? Throw down the gauntlet and prepare for an all-new battle in Beyblade: Metal Masters. This time, the action is more intense than ever before as you fight to prove your mettle when it comes to Metal. All the action from the addictive Beyblade TV series bursts into life as you find yourself in fierce competition against some of the most infamous characters from the arena. Assume the role of one of 36 different Beyblade fighters and step up to the challenge, utilizing combos and special moves to devastate your opponents. Pick off your rivals one by one as you climb through various Battle modes, then throw in some fresh challenges by changing the settings. Settle the score and find out which of your friends truly is the Metal Master by dueling it out in a 2-player Battle Mode via wireless. Ready to really bring the Bey action to life? *Become a part of the intense, pulse-pounding action of the Beyblade animated TV series as it comes to life on your DS *Play as any of 37 different characters from the first and second seasons of the animated series *Take on fierce rivals and fight until you're the last man standing in the arena *Prove that you have the skills to win any competition, as you wrest your way through multiple battle modes *Customize battle settings to experience a unique challenge every time *Unleash devastating combos and special moves to crush your friends in 2-player wireless Battle mode *For 1 player; 1 to 2 players wirelessly with one game card Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Kyoya Tategami *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Masamune Kadoya *Tobio Oike *Ryutaro Fukami *Teru Saotome *Dan Sodo *Reiki Sodo *Sora Akatsuki *Ryuga *Reiji Mizuchi *Helios *Dashan Wang *Mei Mei *Julian Konzern *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Doji *Hyoma *Takeru *Tetsuya Watarigani *Wales *Klaus *Sophie *Nile *Chao Xin *Gasur *Aleksei *Chi-yun Li *Busujima *Kumasuke Kumade unplayable characters *Karte *Zidane *Salhan *Aniel *Vridick *Helios' Grandfather Beyblades Playable Beyblades * Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F * Flame Sagittario C145S * Dark Bull H145SD * Rock Leone 145WB * Flame Libra T125ES * Earth Eagle 145WD * Ray Striker D125CS * Storm Capricorn M145Q * Thermal Pisces T125ES * Earth Virgo GB145BS * Cyber Pegasus 100HF * Meteo L-Drago LW105LF * Poison Serpent SW145SD * Sol Blaze V145AS * Rock Zurafa R145WB * Hyper Aquario 105F * Gravity Destroyer AD145WD * Nightmare Rex SW145SD * Ancient Rex SW145SD * Storm Aquario 100HF/S * Burn Fireblaze 135MS * Bakushin Susanow 90WF * Counter Leone D125B * Dark Gasher CH120SF * Grand Cetus WD145RS * Grand Cetus T125RS * Grand Capricorn 145D * Vulcan Horuseus 145D * Poison Virgo ED145ES * Storm Northern Cross 125FS * Burn Wolf SW145WD Unlockable Beyblades * Rock Orso D125B * Rock Scorpio T125JB * Counter Scorpio 145D * Thermal Lacerta WA130HF * Ray Gil 100RSF * Cyclone Herculeo 105F * Ray Gasher 125SF * Ray Gasher M145Q * Cyber Aquario 105RF * Hades Kerbecs BD145DS * Spiral Capricorn 90MF (product code needed but it may not work) * Flame Byxis 230WD * Evil Befall UW145EWD (product code needed but it may not work) * Divine Chimera TR145FB * Dark Poseidon 145WD Unplayable Beyblades * Rock Raven 125FS (Blue) * Rock Raven 125FS (Yellow) * Flame Serpent SW145F * Storm Serpent SW145SF * Rock Serpent SW145WD * Thermal Gemios T125S Gallery BeybladeMetalMastersTheGame.png|Collectors Edition with Bakushin Susanow 90WF BeybladeMetalMatsersTheGameVulcan.PNG|Toys R Us Collectors Edition with Vulcan Horuseus 145D beyblade_metal_bestbuy_thumb.jpg|Beyblade Ulti.Gravity Destroyer Stamina at Best Buy beyblade_metal_target_thumb.jpg|With Nightmare Rex at Target Beyblademetalmastersvg.jpg| Imagesbbb.jpg| BMM VG Cover.jpg Trivia *Faust, Team Star Breaker, and Team Garcia do not appear in the game. *Although the game was localized in English, it still includes Light Wheels as well as the Beyblades, Sol Blaze V145AS, Dark Poseidon 145WD, and Divine Chimera TR145FB in the game. *Helios also appears in the game, despite the film having yet to be dubbed at the time of release. *The game can be connected to the Beyblade: Metal Fusion ds game to unlock additional parts, depending on your progress in the first game. ie: completed story mode, and how many battles you've won in the battle fortress. *In the game all Energy Rings come with the beyblade Face Bolts for as Metal Fusion you could pick the face. *The Gemios Downburst move (forward X in the game) is generally considered to be extremely overpowered, and will almost always result in victory after 1 or 2 shots. *In accordance to the Gemios Downburst move, Ray Striker's Lightning Sword Flash (forward X) is also extremely overpowered and will almost always result in stadium out if used aggressively. *The right product codes are: Evil Befall UW145 EWD: 37343/19495 Spiral Capricorn 90MF: 37441/19495 *In this game, Horuseus was spelled 'Holeseus'. *In the Japanese version, "Ronald Mcdonald" was a character. He uses Big Mac 320YEN. *This was the last game for a while before Beyblade: Evolution came out. de:Beyblade Metal Masters: Nightmare Rex Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Nintendo DS